random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Wiki ERA's
aaThis is similar to the timelines thing I did a year ago, If anyone can help make this accurate then I would appreciate it. My memory isn't great. So yeah, lets get cracking. Birth Random-ness This is when the wikia was small, in 2010 it was created, a majority of the users that were here are former contributors to Phines and Ferb Fanon making it a sister wiki, many of the users are either in active or not on wiki all together. Our founder Daisy created this wikia. Sadly, she is a dead user and we can't learn much from her profile. Early Random-ness (Origins of the Administrators) Even though the origin of the admins are (to me at least) unknown, some of the users you may know came here during this era (the writer was not present so forgive him, he came in the second era, a time after these times. Information will be missing) *Mochlum *CCs and Cream (AKA Bowser Jr.) *J.Severe *Religious Hero (AKA, Alternate Phineas, Alternate Ferb, Rhythm Thief and currently Phantom R) Random-ness Revolution This is an era that was a prelude to the war with the other main fandoms on the wiki. A large ammount of P&F content was produced. It also birthed many well known "Classic Random" pages. A few more familiar users joined, such as: *CompliensCreator00 *Faves3000 *Redsox *AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Kh2cool (Master ventras) *WrightEveryTime The Pokemon/Sonic/Phineas and Ferb War More users came in this area you may know: *SonicandKnuckles (Perma-Banned) *Gray Pea Shooter This is when tensions between Phineas and Ferb fans and Pokemon/Sonic fans were at an all time high. This resulted in a wiki war, this would not be the last time this would happen. Conflict started on the Random-ness Wiki during the most of summer of 2011. In short S&K left the wiki and his clone wikis were devastated. He would later return in October and November in 2011 and again again with sockpuppets during March of 2012 not to return until the near end of 2013. S&K Resurgence (Post War ERA) S&K continued to oppose the Random-ness wiki with multiple sock puppets, and eventually left leaving the wikia in peace. A user that joined during this time: *Tornadospeed The Golden Age of Random This is when the Random-thon happened. It was a huge boost of content that got us to 10000 pages. It was a glorious age full of laughter, and random-ness that most users remember fondly. Sister Wiki Chat Invasion During November of 2011. A sockpuppet arrived on Phineas and Ferb wiki, none of the sockpuppets can be found except Phineas and ferb hater , these sock puppets were mainly found in the chat but would also vandalize pages. To make matters worse, the sockpuppet arrived at Phineas and Ferb fanon wiki and soon found his/her way to Random-ness wiki. This caused the admins at the time Alternate Phineas (Phantom R), CompliensCreator00 and J.Severe to promote many of the users to chat mod to make sure this user could be banned as well as all of their sock puppets. One of the biggest victims to this "Sister Wiki Chat Invasion" was Isabella and Lego Liker who says he had to ban many of the sock puppets in under an hour. By December all three wiki's returned back to normal, and the sockpuppet was never seen again. The Dark Age of Random (No Rules Wiki) Unfortunately, this era of random-ness had to end. This is the era when the wikia lost its innocents. It crippled everyone and gave birth to Dan's Trollpasta's (Which was one of the few positive things that came out of this era). No rules resulted in horrible fanfiction that was (luckily lost to the ages). To make things worse, an influx of inexperienced users from Nick Fanon Wiki nearly killed the RNW, though thankfully most have either left the Wiki or became regular users. Users from 2012 Note This is debately a conjectured statement, no rules played a far larger role then anything Nick Fanon did in this period. *Moon Snail *UltimateMegaGeo *KingOfSpriters12 (known as theweb0123 at the time) *NyanGirToastNinjaShadow Eventually the Era ended with the reorganization of order and rebuilding everything. Brony Revolution This is when a large portion of the population became bronies. This resulted in a spike of MLP content (Rawrlego had been putting MLP content on the wiki before this) They ruled wikia for a (brief) period. The Name Change Era Alternate Phineas changed her username to Rhythm Thief, and then to Phantom R. This sparked a revolution of name changes, including *MarioPhineas76 to NintendoChamp89 *CCs and Cream to Bowser & Jr. *kh2cool to Master ventus *a few other changes The Nick Wars This is the of the second wiki war. After a conflict between a user named Chromebolt and Nick Fanon Wiki's government (The ACS), Chromebolt started a plan to mess up The ACS with users from, among others, the Random-Ness Wiki and a war ensued. Chromebolt created a lot clone wikias as well. Eventually diplomatic relations between the Random-ness Wiki and Nick Fanon Wiki have been restored. ~Section Joint Effort Between KingofSpriters and the Original Writer Although the war was not as large as the last wikia war, it caused more damage to the wikia, and resulted in chrome whining to wikia to get Tornadospeed global banned. Overview/Result *Chromebolt banned from random-ness wiki (temporary) *Gray Pea Shooter banned from nick fanon (temporary) *Homestar being banned from random-ness (permanent) *UlitmateMegaGeo being banned from nick fanon (temporary) *Mingling of RDW and NF users *Stalemate for both sides, only a portion of radical users fought on nick fanon, and vice versia neither armies fought at full strength. Such a war would be more disastrous then the last. However, slight improvements on relations have insured that no war is likely to occur. Wiki Relationship Level: STRESSED Brony Backlash This is the short era were bronies lost power and a generally hostile anti-brony atmosphere. Users that joined during this era *Lulzpiggy The Inactive Eon Although RNW has been inactive in the past in, this time, mainly from mid-November to present, gradually decreased the wiki's activity to a mere few legitimate edits a day. The Panic of Alt's Disappearance This very short era (Lasted a day or two) occurred when everyone though alt committed suicide. Everyone felt horrible, and we all realized that alt was the core of this wiki, without him the wiki becomes nothing and it begins to decline a bit. Name Fiasco This is the era we live in now, alt has taken a long break and the wiki is still as it was but alt hasn't made much of an appearance, and in addition there has been a minor influx of user's returning and whatnot. *Dubodekah joins. Spam Crisis The wiki gets spammed up. Hard. Current Spam Crisis/Desolation? While spam seems to be lower now, I haven't seen any of my old Wikians. (UMG, TS, ALT, BJ, CC, F3, ACF, KING, Etc.) I mean some people are here but its just quiet... I DUNT SEE ANYWUN. The Actual Darkest Era TS leaves because he wasnt adim rip The How To Pandemic At this point, every veteran was pretty much gone, and the only one who still stood their ground was Moon Snail. However, around this time, RNW got very oversaturated with "How to make x things y" pages, to the point where it felt like they were the only pages people were editing. Eventually, even Moon Snail left, with the future of RNW being left in the hands of the new users. The RNW Renaissance In early 2018, something incredible happened: The RNW veterans returned! Well, some of them. Namely, ACF (Now known as Ace), CompliensCreator00 (Now better known as Jasmine), BJ, JS, TS, and unfortunately, Moon Snail. The wiki was blooming again, with both the new users and the veterans editing in harmony. A new project, The Bunkest, was made in an attempt to help the veterans and new users come to know one another (And for Moon Snail to reintroduce himself to his old friends). A discord server also opened, and it was much more active than the wiki, even to this day. The slowdown Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. In late 2018, not only did everyone pretty much abandon The Bunkest, but some users also left the wiki, such as Mirror, Jasmine, TS, and even MS almost left, BJ and JS also dropped heavily in activity, so at this point, only Moon and Ace remained. RNW Today RNW isn't in the best shape right now, but I'd still argue we're doing quite nicely! The users are friendly, the wiki is active without being stale, and it's overall just a good time for everyone. Some may reminisce about the good ol' days, but it's hard to say that we're in any kind of a shameful age. Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Sonic Category:Pokemon Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Gray Pea Shooter